tough love
by emo n proud
Summary: "i can't do this" i yelled as i phased and jumped off the cliff leah clearwater always loved jacob but will he return the feelings or will she leave the pack leave jacob and his 'imprint' and family but leah has a few secrets that will shock everyone
1. Chapter 1

Tough love

Summary

I looked in to Jacobs eyes I couldn't face him I loved him too much

"I can't do this" I yell as I jumped ... Leah Clearwater always loved Jacob but will he return the feelings or will she leave the , leave Jacob and his 'imprint' and family but Leah has a few secrets that will shock everyone

Leah P.O.V

My name is Leah Clearwater and I am a werewolf

(Flashback 3 years ago)

"Leah" I heard being yelled up stairs I had moved to la push when I was 7 and I am now 18 well I look 18 one of the cool tricks of been a werewolf I made myself age a couple of years so I am not recognised but I am 14 I am a year younger than them I missed my real family. I walk down stairs to see Embry, Sam, Paul and Jacob we sat down for dinner.

"So Leah how does it feel to be dumped for your cousin" laughed Paul I got up I was so angry

"She is not related to me" I scream it was true she wasn't

"And that Jake likes Bella and not you" he laughed harder my whole body started to shake

"Ohhh no, not now please, not now" I screamed

"Leah calm down, crap not now please Lee, everyone get out" screamed Seth

"Leah" they asked I growled as I phased in to my grey wolf

"Great" groaned Seth as he phased to calm me

_**Leah calm, please **_he begged we had been wolves for a couple of years.

I growled loudly at them

"Leah, Seth why didn't you tell us" i only snarled at them

"We didn't want anyone to think we where freaks" I snapped

"We are wolves to" said Embry

"How long have you been wolf?" asked Sam.

We grinned proudly

"We could phase since we where babies" we barked

"You two were the first to phase and Leah the first female" he said

"Well I phased before Seth" I added

"Alpha" he whispers

_**(End of flash back)**_

I woke to hear a knock on my door I ran down stairs to see my best friend Jacob his face tear stained

"What happened did Bella get knocked up" I asked jokingly

"Yes" he whispered

"Well don't come crying to me I told you that she would but you didn't believe me" I growled yes I loved Jacob, get over it

"and you know what I still love you even when you rejected me but no one listens to me is it because I'm the only female wolf" I snarled as I push past him "where are you going" he asked I ignored him and phased in to my grey wolf. I heard paws behind me

_**Leah stop don't make me command you-Jacob**_

_**I don't care-me **_I ran faster

_**Leah stops and listen to me-Jacob **_I could tell he was trying to command me but it didn't work

_**No-me**_ the rest of the pack joined us

_**JACOB WHAT DID YOU DO, SHE HAS NEVER BEEN THIS PISSED-Sam**_

_**The command didn't work and I'm her alpha-Jacob**_ they cornered me at the cliff we all phased back they slipped in to cut offs while I put on jeans and a tee

"Leah what happened" asked Embry tears ran down my face I had most likely hurt Jacob I couldn't face him I loved him to much

"I can't do this" I yell as I phased and jumped of the cliff I heard the boys yell at me to stop as I fell. I landed on a ledge, bits of rocks flew everywhere at the impact, I yelped and howled in pain. I look up in to a pair of brown eyes, I saw the boys climb down; I got up ready to jump again.

"Lee don't" yelled Jacob but it was too late I hit the water, my blood spreading around me like a blanket I was losing a lot of blood. I howled in pain as the salt water entered my wound.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanx for reviewing **

**i dont own twilight soooo here is chapter 2**

chapter 2

i told u so

jacob pov

"leah" i yelled as she hits the water her blood fanning out around her i sighed happliy when she swam to the beach but i groan when she runs we all phase and chse after her

_**i cant tell him i cant tell him i love him he loves miss im knocked up to a sparkly blood sucking freak what will he say if i tell him i found my imprint he would loss it and me being a alpha and ine and seths real family they all would loss it my life is so fucked up owwwww fucking cut good think its healing-leah **_she growled not knowing we heard

_**leah-me**_

_**get fucked black-leah**_

_**leah-seth**_

_**dont leah me little brother- leah **_there was silence

_**FUCK OFF LEECH-leah **_we run over to her to see her pinning a vampire

_**the more you move the harder i bite-leah **_the vampire stopped

_**lee lee he cant hear you-quil**_

_**yes he can he is the mind reading cullen-leah **_we all phase and dress

"jacob bella needs you"was all he said

"les go" i said back i turn to her a snarl i look at leah she looked heartbroken she cried big tears they rolled down her muzzle she turned and ran in to the foest

2 years later

i was patrolling the area around the cullens house it was leahs 22 birthday i started to cry when i heard

_**jacob have you seen or heard from leah in the pat 2 years-sam**_

_**no why-me**_

_**jacob i dont know how to say this well leah is gone we always thought she was with you but seth tolds she wasnt-sam**_

_**when did you see her last-me**_

_**when you left-sam **_seth ran to me when i heard

"jacob help" screamed nessie we ran to them. we saw them the red head leech and the leech with the dreds

"oh a wolf well two can play that game lee lee come out and play" said the red head leech we all see a fimillar grey wolf

_**i know her**_ i thought

"everyone meet leah clearwater our wolf we found her alone plotting to kill bella for taking her imprint we said we where after her so she joined us to kill her after that she is going back to her pack" said the leech with the dreds

_**sam get here now leah is back**_ i said to sam the ran in to the clearing

"bella didnt take ypur imprint" yelled edward he looked at her reading her mind

"bella you you did take her imprint" said edward

"no i didnt"she screamed

"well not now but you did renesmee has him now" he said leah threw her head back and howled and lunged at the leechs that she was working with ripping them apart she looked at us she looked me in the eyes they showed hurt

"leah who isyour imprint" asked seth we all where in human orm but leah

"leah" i asked she phased slipping some clothes on and turned to sam

"sam"

"yes leah" he replid

"can you come meet my real family" she asked

"the whole pack" she begged

"of course" he said

"where is your imprint so we can meet him" asked paul

"we dont need to go anywhere" she said

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU IMPRINT ON A LEECH"i yelled at her

"you imprinted on the demon spawn" she shouted back her voic breaking on the word imprint

"do you really want to know" she whispers

"yes" we all scream even the cullens

"YOU THERE I SAID IT I IMPRINTED ON YOU JACOB BLACK"she screamed i looked at her arm the pack tattoo was replaced with a new one

"leah what is that" i asked

"oh ummm that its ummm i hadco cover some scars no ummmmm fine i...i...i...dont worry" she sot back and she covered it with her hand

"brother are youcoming with me" she asked seth

"hell yes i miss everyone back home"he said happliy "jacob doyou love renesmee" she asked

"yes" i said

"thats all i need seth lets leave" she said

"heyy lee lee do you think we could go back to seattle to see him" seth asked we all started at her her phone rang

"i have to take this" she said as se hit a button

"hello james" she said happily we all froze james was a vampire that the cullens kill how does this work

**review please pretty please **

**emo n proud**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanx everyone for reviewing **

**i dont own twilight**

**enjoy**

tough love

chapter 3

leah pov

"i have to take this" i said

"hello james" i said as i put him on speaker

"hey lee, seth how can i put this SAGE ISNT DEAD" he yelled the last part

"oh my god my daughter is atill alive has she gone wolf yet i know she is 2 but she grows really fast she looks like a 5 yer old" i yelled i was so happy

"yer she went wolf its so cute she is a mini wol i still cant thank you for giving the pack that pain in the ass to look after and damon ugh twins they have the clearwater attude and bitch presoalty" he laughed

"what can i say its a gift i think they look like their dad" i giggled

"more like a curse" i heard laughed in the phone

"ohh shut it max dont make me tell dad" i laughed

"please dont he scares me" he said scared

"give me the phone max i'll get felix on to you" yelled james max screamed

"here take it" he screamed there where growls and snarls on the other end

"cut it out or on se..." i was cut off but them

"OK LEE LEE WE'LL BEHAVE PLEASE WE NEED SEX" they screamed

"calm down you will get some when i get back..." i was cut off again

"YOU SLUT" screamed jacob

"DID YOU JUST CALL OUR ALPHA A SLUT SHE GETS OUR IMPRINTS FROM WHERE THEY LIVE THE ONE IN THE ANY PACK SHE HAS SLEPT WITH IS SOME DICK NAMED JACOB BLACK AND WHEN I SEE HIM ME AND THE REST OF THE PACK WILL RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB" they yelled through the phone

"why will you do that" asked quil i could tell james and max could hear

"he left leah pregant for a imprint that isnt his real imprint" they saidi sighed into the phone

"its ok leah you dont need your imprint to raise them and they have me, max. jack, jack and all the other guys and he has the demon spawn" snapped james

"james we are on our way you still in seattle" i asked

"yer i am im with riley after that we will go home right umm and i on speaker" he asked

"yes and thank you james for being a great pack member" i said

"well leah choose your side then you can become a elder" he said

"OH HELL NO IM TO YOUNG" i yelled at him

"your the same age as sam" said paul

"wrong" i said as i turned in to my 18 year old body

"oh my god she is sexy" said jacob i looked at him and growled

"yer im a year younge then you guys" i said

"oh fuck" yelled james

"what" i yelled

"a half blood has sage i just saw him run off with her she was in wolf form i fear he will feed of her" he said

"my baby girl...a half blood" i scream

"yes renesmee's friend" he said i phased and started running at the demon spawn my teeth showing jacob phased and tackled me i snarled and biting to his back and threw him i lunged at him growling a grabbed hold of his neck and ripped before i could let go he phased back he was in alot of pain i let go and whined and nudged him he looked in to my eyes a tear rolled down my cheek

"leah i cant let you kill her" he whispered that smashed my heart into a million pieces i need to leave get out of here to run i backed away from him whinning tears rolled down my muzzle i turned to run when i heard a voice a voice i thought i would never hear agin

"MAMA" screamed my little girl i turned and howled happily wagging my tail she turns to run to me but the man grabs her i snarled loudly and lunged but a reddy brown wolf pushed me out of the way i stood up ready to lunge but a blur of white and brown hair threw me in to a tree i just lied there not moving

"MAMA GET UP" screamed sage i phased back in pain

"sage" i whisper

"oh god the blood crap mama blood" she screamed my body started to shake

"mama shhhh" said sage she pulled out a bottle of wolf blood

"mama take it" she said

"sage run" i whisper in pain her tiny body started to shake she phased in to a white dark brown wolf she was about the size of a normal full grown she ran to me and nudged me she whined my eyes start to close

"what ever you do dont let dickhead near mama get her to seattle" sage screamed then snarled at some one i completly black out

**do u like it please review next chapter in sage's pov mabye leah too**


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont own twilight ok peeps but if i did the demon child would be dead n leah would be with jacob **

tough love

chapter 4

sage pov

"what ever you do dont let dickhead near mama get her to seattle" i scream

"NO SHE IS STAYING HERE" growled the one named sam

"stay out of this sam you left my mama broken i dont want you any where near my mama" i snarl

"but i want to help" he said sadly

"fine if you want to help keep i was never ther for my real imprint or son and daughter away" i growled i threw my head back and howled

"MAMA'S HURT" i yelled as i howled more howls where heard a white wolf a little bigger then me a reddy brown one like dad and a sandy one

"mama" yelled brother

"leah" yelled the others

"jack" i barked the reddy brown one stepped forward

"as beta i need you to try and wake mama if not we need you to get her to seattle damon...Damon...BROTHER its ok mama will be ok max keep damon from attacking" i said as jack walked up and licked and pawed at her face jacob lunged at jack but max broke them apart

"you do know you just attaked the beta of our pack that was trying to help our alpha where we come from this is considered a death threat but since you dont come from wew are you are very lucky" snarled max i looked over to mama she was still unconsciouse "max jack brother phase back so we can get mama out of here" i bark they run into the woods and phased putting cloths on they run back out

"ok on three 1...2...3" jack and max lifted her

"oi ohh mighty beta is riley and the newborns meeting us n seattle" asked max in a sarcastic tone

"i think so we have to protect the newborns and help destroy the clan they have to il lthat was the deal after that the will be ours and ur family will be safe" said jack

"do you remember who we have to kill" i asked

"narr he never said who" said jack

"ok lets get mama out of here i dont like the way dickhead is looking at her hello her kids are right here thats disgusting oi buddy stop looking at her so she is naked if you dont put your tounge and eyes back in your head or else me and sis will claw them out" spat brother

"nicely said but we could do better ohhh well" i said we started to walk away

"oh yer i shot gun the half blood we have to kill" i said there was a growl then a very loud snarl

"growl at my kids again and i will rip you apart" we all look over to see mama still in max and jacks arms

"come on we have to meet up with riley what clan are we killing" she asked

"ohhh ummm the collins or something" said jack

"any wolves" she asked

"yep" i said popping on the p

"ok lets go" she said as we ran i pulled out my phone

"riley we will be there soon when do we attack" i asked

"as soon as you get here" he said i hung up we all ohased we reach seattle

"are you rady' he asked we only nodded

"ok we are going to forks follow me" he said so we did

leah pov

we ran after riley the rain started to pour down i see bree another wolf in my pack that was like a sister to me i begged her not to come she lived with me and my family then i saw james another wolf of my pack us wolves stayed back as the vampires and riley coz he is a wolf run into the meadow but bree kept runing

_**bree-me **_

_**im so sorry leah-bree**_ as the rest of my pack ran in i see her pinned down by a vampire it was edward i howled the enemys stopped and looked at me it was sam and jacobs packs and the cullens bree whined i crouched and lunged at edward ripping his arm off as i stood defensively in front of her i snarled loudly i attacked one of the newborns

"leah" screamed bree as bella grabbed hold of me jack let go of paul and grabbed bella as i yelped he attacked newborn as well

"leah its over your family will soon be dead i trusted you" yelled riley winking at me and my pack we knew it was part of the plan as he and the rest of the newborns left i stopped fighting as it sunk in phase 1 was complet but bella snapped my rib i howled and jack bit her and threw her away i phased back in pain i rolled on my gut and screamed a blood crudling scream

"leah" screamed jack max james sath and bree i got up slowly and painfully and ran i phasedbut it hurt so bad i couldnt take it i collapsed and phased back on the cliff and brought my legs to my chest and sobbed i heard growls and snarls i looked up to see the cullens and sam and jacobs packs

"why leah" asked bella that wa holding the demon child

"i...i..." i muttered as the rain got harder

"spit it out" growleed jacob

"i had to it was my misson my master told me to take out the newborns but in order to do so i had to take out the clan the where made to kill" i sobbed

"what" they yell

"i already betrayed my masters by letting this infomation out and now they are after my family" i sobbed harder

"my master is my real father and my other two are my uncles" i added

"leah" snarled jacob i backed up and turned to look down the cliff and they saw my pack tattoo

"the volturi crest" gasped carlise i glared at them then smiled evil

"yes i belong to the volturi the truth is they are wolves they are still in charge because all the vampires know they cant be stopped it has been like that for hundereds of years and it will not change" i snapped

"mama" yelled my kids as they ran and hugged me i knelt down to their height

"kids i need you to go back to volturra tell your grandfather i cant come home that i have to leave tell aro that his daughter is sorry she cant be there to watch her beautiful kids grow up to the powerful wolves like the rest of us tell them seth will be coming home tell jane, chelsea and renta thank you for being wonderful sisters and demitri, felix, alec, afon and santiago thanks for being wonderful brothers tell them dont come looking for me tell aro i said 'suicide is painless itslife that hurts' he will know what that means " i whisper as tears spilled over

"mama please dont" they yell as they cry i look up to see a crying bree in seths arms

"bree take care of my kids and brother you will be a wonderful imprint i need you to take them when i leave" i cried more

"NO LEE LEE" she screamed as she launched herself at me

"bree please dont make this harder then it is" i whisper i take off off my volturi necklace and gave it to her seth ran to me and hugged me tight

"i knew this day was coming but i didnt want to belive it i will never forget you sis" he said as he let go i look up at everyone as my pack squashed me i pulled away and walked to the edge

"NO" screamed my pack as the others tried to hold them back i reached behing my back and grabbed my knife i was hiding

"goodbye i'll miss you all" i said i look into jacobs eyes

"i love you jacob" i whisper as i thrust the knife into my stomacch i stumble off the cliff i hit the water i started to sink to the bottom i returned to the top i was being dragged out of the water

"santiago, afon, demitri" i whisper

"get away from her" yelled jacob

"where are my kids my pack" i asked

"they left" said paul

"demitri, afon, santiago take me home" i sobbed as i passed out

**love it hate tell me**


	5. AN

a/n

im thinking about righting another leah and jacob called dont bother hope u like it and i will try to update on this one soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Im so sorry I haven't updated my laptop broke and o didn't know what to write im so sorry**

**Don't own shit if I did Jacob and Leah would imprint on each other and live happy ever after**

Aro pov

"let us in" I heard screamed on the other side of the door

"NO" growled to new guard

"Jane Alec Felix go see what is going on" I said

"Jane Alec Felix tell him to move its about mama" I heard the doors slammed open to show a tear stained jack and max holding a crying Damon and sage. Seth crying holding a crying bree and James a hand on seth

"Mama" said sage

"Jacob and the pack and the cullens found out….." damon started when the doors slammed open again

"aro whats going on" asked carlise I was about to answer when the doors flew open again

"Santiago afon demetri whats going on" I yelled as they ran in in afons arms was my daughter leah I snarled and ran to her I was followed by my brothers she was covered in blood there was a stab wound in her stomach I heard jane scream in pain

"LEAH" she sobbed leah was always her sister her best friend

"LEAH GET YOUR FURRY ASS UP" she screamed at the limp body of my daughter

"PLEASE LEAH DON'T LEAVE US WE ARE YOUR FUCKING FAMILY DON'T LEAVE YOU KEEP US ALL TOGETHER PLEASE" screamed jane and bree

"oh no no NO" I yelled

"dad what is it" yelled seth as I pinned Jacob to the ground

"suicide is painless its life that hurts did she say them words" I snarl at him shaking ready to phase he nodded I threw him

"seth wake her up she needs to be awake for the transformation" I yell

"what transformation" yelled Jacob but it was to late

**Mwhahahaha lol review please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx people but if u want more I need more reviews and feedback because I feel like my story doesn't work well come on all the people that put it on alert why don't u review hmmm o.O**

**Don't own jack-shit here is the next chapter **

**Jacob pov **

She was on the ground screaming in pain her bones snapped her body twitching and moved in pain she sobbed

"Get out" she screamed I couldn't take it anymore I ran to her as soon as I touched her, her screams stopped

"its ok lee lee him here" I whispered as I stroked her hair tears fell from my eyes but Sam and Paul dragged me away from her, her screams go louder it rang out threw the castle she cried harder I couldn't take it she was in so much pain but why with every scream my heart broke she looked up her eyes where fully black she snarled loudly the exploded in to a black wolf with two pieces of plaited leather with feathers attached to the end hung of her ear she was slightly taller the she was in wolf form before

"What's going on Aro" asked Edward she howled she phased back a black mist came out of her mouth to form the shape of a wolf her body collapsed to the ground the wolf stood there

"Spirit wolf" whispers Sam the wolf walked to her father

"Leah please do what you have to do" her father whispers the wolf nodded and slowly faded along with leash body

"LEAH" I screamed I was being held back

"WHERE IS MY LEAH GONE" I yell

"Your Leah" scoffed jack

"Jack I know you and Leah had a thing but Jacob is her imprint" said Marcus

"News flash he left her for a fake imprint he left Leah it's not about what we had it's about him not giving a fuck about her and not being there" yelled jack

"Will she be back" I whisper

"Maybe my dear boy maybe" said Aro bree and Seth sobbed harder and the kids screamed

"What do you mean" I asked

"she may choose to stay with the spirits or come back to our world she will be a spirit wolf but you may not be her imprint you will slowly find your love for her but it may take days months years she will always love you she will keep her distance you will return to La Push but she will stay here" he said I dropped to my knees and sobbed I knew the love wasn't strong enough but I couldn't loss her. I phased and ran as fast as I could there was no stopping me I couldn't stop

**Love it hate it tell me please**

**Review love ya's **

**Emo n proud **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanx people **

**Don't own shit**

**thanx to Janine aka bear 0504 and her story ****The Catalyst it's a sky high warren peace and O.C but its really good I love it**

**Jacob pov**

**1 year later**

_It's time to go home_ I thought as I ran around the Alaskan forest. I turned quickly and headed home, as I walked into a clearing I heard barks of joy. There was Seth and Bree playing then out of nowhere they where tackled by a black wolf and by the looks of it, it was female. It had a feminine look to it.

Then I caught a glimpse of two plaited pieces of leather and feathers. It was Leah, my Leah. Her black fur stood out on the bright green grass and sea of color, she look stronger and more graceful. I walked out slowly and gave a low whine.

Their heads snapped my way, Leah leaped at me. I was about to fight her off when she started to lick my face.

_Jacob your back im so sorry I left but I had to but I chose to come back but you where gone but I did it because I knew you would come back I knew it _she said as she licked my face more

_Where is your pack_ I asked her

_Well max jack riley and James found their imprints so they stopped phasing_ she said

_And we merged packs and im alpha_ she said

_Oh _was all I could say I hadn't noticed Seth and bree had gone until I looked up

_Here you have mud on you_ she said

_So do you_ I said to her we started to groom each other I licked down her chest and she licked my muzzle I work lower down her belly and she licked my back my inner wolf was screaming at me I pinned her down on her back

"Woooohoooo go jack lick Leah good" laughed Paul

_Oh no they think I'm jack_ I thought and Leah giggled we both turned our heads to see the pack the kids and the Cullen's

"Jack get of her" renesmee giggled and sage and Damon laughed

_Oh no my nessie _I thought Leah gasped but it soon turned in to a growl and tried to push me off but I just stayed there

"Oh no that's not jack" said Sam

"Get off her" yelled to kids Sam lunged at me knocking me off her he bit me neck and I yelped

_Sam_ Leah growled

_Get off him and that's a order_ using the alpha tone he got off me we all phased and dressed she was even more beautiful her hair was longer and wavy in her fringe to piece of plaited leather her eyes where darker

"You don't get it" she hissed

"JACOB" nessie screamed Leah snarled she walked to nessie and touched her cheek her face dropped Leah smiled weakly and looked in to the forest

"Leah" nessie screamed

"I'm so sorry sweetie" she whispers she phased and ran off

"Ness what did she say to you" asked bree

"she has to get out of here for a while she wants to break the imprint because she feels that Jacob no longer cares aunty lee lee has left maybe for good" she said as she collapsed in tears

"Aunty" I asked confused

"Yes aunty our parents married ness and Leah have grown a strong bond" said Bella

"we should go after her" I yell my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest this must be how Leah felt when I ran

"Are you fucking kidding she will eat us alive especial you" spat bree

"She is such a drama queen" I groan I was soon tackled by renesmee

"You have no idea what you have put my aunty threw Jacob all of this happened because you don't love her like she loves you, you have literally made her go mad" she screamed at me

"I smell a vampire" said Paul

"No shit there is a clan right in front of you dumb ass" I said

"Nooooooooooooo we can't smell them lee lee did something to them so they don't stink" said Sam

"Get the spirit wolf and find her two pups" we all heard a man yell

"Why the pups?" yelled another

"They will soon be spirit wolves" yelled one there was an ear piercing howl

"Got her" sage and Damon phased and ran to the noise

"got the pups" there where howls of pain now we all phased and ran that way we enter the clearing the scene was shocking there was 3 vampires their eyes as red as their blood covered hands then there was my Leah she was standing there in front of the pups they were nearly knocked out Leah was covered in blood

"Quick lets go" yelled the blond

"Leave the pup's just get Leah boss wants her alive so don't kill her yet" yelled the red head I lost it I lunged but the blond back handed me and grabbed leah they disappeared in to nothing I howled in pain I was taken under by darkness

**Please review and if u read bear0504 review and I need more I know u are reading I need the reviews or no more story k and sorry I took so long I had cattle to work and my grannys funeral and my cusion had a car accident but he is ok R.I.P granny **


	9. Chapter 9

Im not writing anymore the story is fished I am sick of what people are saying its my story get over it I might continue if I have good and more reviews


End file.
